


Revenge has the Sweetest Taste (Part 1)

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BDSM, Cock Tease, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prank Wars, Revenge, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, To Be Continued?, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: It's time for Darcy to deliver some payback to Steve.





	Revenge has the Sweetest Taste (Part 1)

 

Steve's eyes open sleepily and a little smile spreads across his face as he sees Darcy watching him wake. He rolls to cuddle her into him and a confused look crosses his face as his movement is impeded. She hears the rattle of the vibranium cuffs as he shakes his hands and feet before he turns his eyes back to her.

 

“Darcy...” He almost growls in a warning as his eyes narrow.

 

She gives Steve a cute little smile as she moves off the side of the bed. “Yes?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Darcy drops her head to the side and gives him the most innocent look she can muster. “Why giving payback for last week of course.”

 

“Uncuff me now.” No threat is verbalised, he doesn’t need to, it goes unsaid the price of disobedience. It happens regularly enough.

 

“Ahhhhhhhh, nahhhhhhhh.” Darcy smirks as she pull the covers off revealing Steve’s naked body already hard for her. “Oh look at this, someone is enjoying himself.” She chuckles a little at her own joke. Steve’s silence is deafening as he continues to stare at her, the sheer force of his will is almost making her knees buckle… almost. She starts to slowly undo his shirt she’s wearing, and he sees it’s the only thing she’s wearing. Button by button Darcy exposes her cleavage, her smooth stomach and then pausing on the last button covering the V between her thighs she slowly runs a hand up and down the edge of the shirt. Teasing. Tormenting. Watching Steve’s jaw clench as she runs her other hand under that last button, touching herself where he can’t see.

 

“Come. Here. Darcy.” Steve’s strangled order makes her want to giggle. But she holds it back, her face the picture of submission as she crawls up the bed between his legs. Her mouth hovering over his cock as she looks up at him the whole time.

 

“You want my lips on you?” Darcy asks gently as she pushes her breath across his tip. She watches Steve’s face as he fights the urge to arch. She licks her lips and purposefully looks down. Goosebumps break out across his body. “Mmmm it does look so yummy.” Darcy bends down to lap ever so lightly at his head as her eyes meet his and she hears the rattle of the cuffs again as Steve automatically reaches to bury his hands in her thick hair.

 

“Mmmpphhhffff.” Steve moans/growls/whimpers in frustration as Darcy pulls away and lets her adorably evil giggles loose.

 

“Poor Captain America.” She teases as he snarls at her. “You really don’t like not being in charge do you?” Before Steve can answer she pulls a dark piece of fabric out of her shirt, barely hanging on over her breasts, holding it up for him to see. His eyes darken even more as he sees the blindfold unravel from Darcy’s fingertips. He doesn’t fight as she puts it on him, his pride would never allow that. Their eyes meeting one last time, Darcy’s light with sadistic thoughts and promising sweet agony, Steve’s dark with desire and promising retribution.

 

No more words as Darcy straddles his thigh grazing her clit against him as she drags her fingernails across Steve’s chest, his stomach, up his neck. His whole body clenching as he refuses to make a sound. She starts to move on his thigh, sliding back and forth as she keeps her hands moving, closer and closer to his throbbing length but never close enough. Darcy moves faster now as she grinds hard on him, whimpers escaping her as she pushes herself to climax, moaning as she comes hard all over Steve and it drips down his thigh.

 

She climbs off him, tracing her fingers over his cock as she does. “Well that was fun wasn’t it?” Darcy taunts. Steve's breathing is ragged and she sees his arms begin to strain as he pulls the cuffs tight. _Maybe you’ll be able to break free, won’t that be exciting_ , Darcy thinks as she grabs her phone and flicks to the Spotify list she made especially for this day and puts the stereo on maximum volume. Banjos fill the air as she walks out of the room slamming the door as she leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
